


Temptation

by ForeverandForAlways



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverandForAlways/pseuds/ForeverandForAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I generally avoid temptation unless I can't resist it." - Mae West</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

When Shelby Reynolds let herself get talked into auditioning for The Voice, she didn’t think she’d be this nervous. _Well that was stupid_. She shifts her weight, clasping her hands together, and looks up at the ceiling. She’d been surprised enough when Carson had called her back in the first place. He’d said she had a beautiful voice, really amazing, and, while she thought that was a bit of an exaggeration, she was secretly a little pleased. She’s loved singing since she was little but she’s never sang in front of anyone (excluding her showerhead) and lessons were something she considered out of her financial league. She’s turning twenty three next month and, for a birthday present, her friends had bought her a plane ticket to the nearest city with a Voice audition, just for fun. They’d been as shocked as she was when Carson had all but hauled her out to LA for the Blinds.

“Good luck,” whispers a backstage worker, opening the door to the stage. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

 “Thank you.” The click of her shoes on the stage is loud to her ears and she falters slightly in her steps as she gets a look at just how _big_ the studio is. She’s never been one to freak out or panic too much so she takes a deep breath and gently clasps the microphone. “I tried to find you at the bottom of the bottle,” she sings, ignoring the sound of her voice, closing her eyes and feeling the music. The music begins in the background (she’d been nervous about beginning a cappella but she thinks she did okay) and she doesn’t even hear the sound of the first chair turning. “Laying down on the bathroom floor.” Before she knows it, the music is gone and she opens her eyes slowly. Sound reaches her ears again (loud sounds, _lots_ of clapping) and her breath stops when she sees all four chairs turned around.

“Holy crap. What is your name?” Blake drawls, sounding slightly breathless.

“My name is Shelby Reynolds,” she squeaks out, blushing as she realizes she is speaking to _Blake Shelton_.

“Shelby, how old are you?”

 “I’ll be twenty three next month.”

“ _Damn,_ ” she hears and her eyes flit down the row to Adam. Her stomach flutters and her heart stutters a little bit. “How long have you been singing Shelby?” he asks, a comforting smile on his face. Wow okay. Well that’s not distracting.

“Um,” she begins nervously and stops. His smile grows and Usher chuckles. “This is the first time I’ve sang in front of anything that’s not my showerhead.” His smile drops and his eyes go wide. Shakira’s mouth falls open and Blake whistles.

“Are you kidding me? You are fantastic. You could win this. I don’t even care, well I do care, I’d be honored to work with you, but no matter whose team you are on you will win,” he admits, his eyes never leaving her.

“You were the last one to turn around! That was a Cassadee Pope song, back off!” Blake hollers and she giggles just slightly.

“Shut up Shelton. I was the last one to turn around because I was completely enamored with your voice. It was beautiful and I was lost in it.” She feels something funny in her stomach when he says the word beautiful and his eyes sparkle as if he can tell. She listens patiently as each of the coaches speak to her, trying to grab her attention. “So who do you pick as your coach?” Adam finally asks. He clasps his hands together and drapes himself over his chair, his eyes still locked on her face and he’s mouthing the word please at her.

 “Thank you all so much for turning. I wouldn’t even be here if my friends hadn’t bought me a ticket to Chicago on a dare. I admire all of you so much and I didn’t even think I’d get one chair let alone four. But I think I’m gonna have to go with Adam.” His fists pump up in the air and he shouts ‘Yes!’ a few times before running all the way up to her on the stage and scooping her up bridal style. She tenses at the sudden electricity she feels thrumming wherever his skin touches her and she can tell by the jerking of his muscles that he feels it too. He sets her down and wraps his arms around her waist.

 “Thank you so much. You’ve just given me a win and I swear I’ll give it right back to you,” he murmurs in her ear, squeezing her tightly. Her smile feels rooted on her face as she makes her way to the back where she is then ambushed by a screaming group of girls.

* * *

 “’Because of You’, by Kelly Clarkson?” Adam offers, a sheepish half smile on his face. They’re getting ready for next week’s live shows and eliminations and she still has to kick herself once in a while to remind herself that she’s not dreaming. Adam sent her through the Battles and the Battles part 2 and America sent her through the first three live shows. She’s Adam’s only remaining artist, however, so the pressure to perform at her best is at an all-time high and _three_ people are going home next week. He’s so self-assured whenever she mentions it though and she’s starting to believe in herself a little bit more each week. “You haven’t really gotten a chance to show off your upper register since the Blinds. We’ve been so focused on your lower register and your runs I don’t even think anyone else knows that you can hit that killer falsetto. Your range is incredible and I wanna show that off.”

“Okay. I trust you,” she promises even though her stomach is in knots. She hasn’t sang this song since…but then the music is starting and she is singing. When the last note hits, her chest is heaving and her eyes are so full of tears she can’t see straight. He hops up the stairs and begins to talk.

“So first – “but he trails off when he sees the tears streaming down her face. She’s staring at the mic stand and her heart is probably breaking and the world is trembling a little bit. “Shel, what’s wrong?” Her breath is coming in little pants and she barely feels his arms wind around her. She clutches tightly to his shirt, searching for something to bring her back to the present, back to earth. “Guys can you give us a second?” She’s vaguely aware of the band members leaving quietly and she hears the oddest keening noise in the background but she can’t find the voice to ask Adam what it is. As he lowers them carefully to the steps, she realizes with a start that it’s her. His hand runs soothingly along her back as she curls up over his knees and shakes. “Shh,” he soothes, murmuring softly to her. When her tears slow and her wails quiet, she takes a shuddery breath and slowly sits up. Instead of releasing her like she expected, his arm rests comfortingly across her shoulders. “Talk to me.”

“I just…that song..,” she begins but then trails off. He doesn’t say anything, waits patiently for her to find the words. “A few years ago I ended an abusive relationship,” she whispers and his arm tightens around her shoulders. “I was a wreck, not just from the physical scars and broken bones. I didn’t eat, I didn’t sleep. I rarely left the house. My parents flipped. I don’t think I talked to anyone other than my dog for two months. When I had finally manned up enough to listen to the radio again, this song is the first I heard. It was too much, so my life, I had an emotional breakdown. I was catatonic for a week. But then, I started to sing. I’ve always loved it, but now it was like a lifeline, you know? At the end of my therapy, I sang this song and I haven’t touched it since. It brought back a lot of things I thought I’d buried,” she murmurs, leaning forward against her knees.

“Shel…I am so sorry. Let’s pick something else okay?” he says softly but when she looks back at him, his eyes are on fire and his muscles are taut against her skin.

“You okay?” she asks, leaning back to cup his face. He barks out a laugh.

“Am _I_ okay? I’m fucking pissed off that’s what I am. No man in a million years should ever lay his hand on a woman, especially one like you. I’m fucking sorry that I didn’t know that and I brought all this back. But I’m fucking amazed because after all that, you’re asking me if I’m okay,” he rants, burying his face in the hair resting on her shoulder. She pats his hand where it rests on her knee.

“If I turn bitter, James wins. You’ve done nothing, Adam, but help me grow. I have never believed in myself. You’ve given me that. Let me sing this song and let me make you, make everyone, feel. I promise I’ll make you proud.” He pulls back slightly and pushes her hair behind her ear.

“Turn the camera off please,” he says to the cameraman. Not waiting to see if he obliges, Adam gently presses a kiss to her cheek. “My precious little girl, you’ve already made me so proud. If you want to do this, we’ll do it. You’ll go out there and burn the place to the ground and when it’s over, I’ll be there waiting for you.” Her heart melts a little and she leans into his embrace. The rest of rehearsal is between the two of them only, him playing acoustic guitar and her stopping once in a while to check and make sure she’s doing it right. She’s not cocky, but when she walks out of the studio there is no doubt in her mind that she’s not going home.

* * *

As she prepares to take the stage the following Monday, she’s nervous and unsure. She knows she can hit the notes but she’s afraid she’ll burst into tears before she’s finished. As she paces her dressing room, her phone buzzes, but she’s too keyed up to check it. Walking out, she runs straight into Adam, who winds his arms around her.

“You can do this Shelby. I have so much faith in you it’s unreal. This is your moment.” She feels better when she walks out onto the stage. She closes her eyes as her music starts and pretends she’s in rehearsal, just her and Adam. When she opens them again for the chorus, his eyes are locked on hers and his smile is breathtaking. She begins to move around a little, belting notes she should and singing in a falsetto when they planned. When she’s finished, she’s a little winded but, as she looks out onto the crowd (many of the screaming her name and clapping and _man_ what a feeling that is), she feels relieved. Until her eyes land on the second row, just to the left of Adam. Her stomach coils and she feels her muscles tense so strongly she swears Carson takes an involuntary step back. She doesn’t even hear what the other coaches say, mumbling out a thank you at the appropriate time, her eyes locked just over Adam’s shoulder. His voice saying her name is the only thing that catches her attention and she jerks her eyes to her coach.

“Shelby that was…perfection. You hit every note, every technicality, and you know in anyone else that would be the biggest selling point of the performance. But your emotion. It was so real, so there, I have tears. Do you see this? Tears! Shak is crying! Everything we talked about in rehearsal you did [he refused to allow footage of their conversation to be shown] and I hope to God someday I come anywhere near sounding half as amazing as you did tonight.” His praise distracts her momentarily and her heart flutters. As she’s walking to the back, though, one of the hands reaching out for her to touch is eerily familiar and her smile slides, the panic she’d pushed down on stage breaking out. She waves frantically at the other contestants, most of whom she’s grown to love, as she runs, looking desperately for hiding. She crawls under the stairs to the catwalk, near her dressing room, and curls into herself. She rocks there for a few minutes when she hears Adam’s voice calling her name. She moves to call out to him but stops and shrinks back as a familiar shape, one she’d hoped she’d never see again, pauses by her door. He’s only a couple feet away from her and she holds her breath, praying to God that someone comes to save her. Her prayer is answered in the most ironic way when Adam walks around the corner, bumping shoulders with the figure. “Hey, sorry man,” he apologizes, eyes scanning the area for her. A mumbled response she can’t quite make out reaches her ears and James slinks off.

“Adam,” she calls softly, her voice trembling. His eyes dart around looking for her and she repeats his name. He zeroes in on her small form curled underneath the stairs and confusion and concern washes across his face as he ducks under the stair case and crouches to her level.

“What are you doing under here? What’s wrong?” He takes a slightly protective stance in front of her and she begins to shake.

“He’s here. He was in the stands, he heard me sing. He was waiting for me here,” she whispers frantically, choking back her hysteria. He still looks confused. “James is here Adam. He was at my dressing room.” And her composure cracks and she cries. His eyes flame and the look of anger on his face is startling, both in its beauty and its intensity. He reaches out and pulls her into his arms.

“I will not let anything happen to you baby girl, I promise. Where is this son of a bitch? What does he look like?”

“You bumped shoulders with him,” she squeaks, almost silently.

“Fuck. Goddamn bastard. Come on, I’ve got you,” he says, gently guiding her out from under the stairs. His arm is protective around her shoulders and his eyes carefully scan the area, looking for James. “Come on,” he repeats, “I’m getting you to Shakira’s trailer, her security is impossible. You don’t have to tell her anything but,”’ he breaks off and looks down at her, “she’ll want to know.” No one stops them as he winds her through the halls and, when she realizes he’s intent on leaving her, she grasps his sleeve.

“Where are you going?” she asks in a small voice, tears welling up again. His eyes soften and he carefully pries her fingers off of his arm and knocks on Shakira’s door.

“To make you safe. I’ll be back in half an hour, tops. I promise.” Shakira’s door opens and she turns to look at the Colombian superstar. “Shak I need you. Shel needs to stay here. Don’t open your door for anyone, not even Usher or your team.”

“I don’t understand,” Shakira says in her beautiful accented voice, but her arms are already reaching out for Shelby.

“I don’t have time to explain. Please. Look at me Shelby. I will make you safe. I promise,” he mutters to her, almost to himself and cups her face. She notices Shakira’s averted gaze when he kisses her forehead. “Don’t open the door,” he repeats and then turns back down the hallway. He stops halfway and watches her until Shakira gently pulls her inside and closes the door.

* * *

 Adam is a little unstable right now. Not really in a bad way (unless you’re the son of a bitch he’s looking for) but he is all the same. He never really planned on falling for Shelby, if you want him to be honest. It’s all kinds of fucked up when you think about it. Not only is she his contestant and he her coach and _not only_ is there a 12 year age difference between them but, and this is the big one, he’s kind of engaged. And he does love Behati, but she’s never gotten it, his obsession with music. Well, at least he thought he loved Behati until that damn blind audition. To be fair to himself, he doesn’t think he really fell in love with her until last week in rehearsal. Hearing that his little girl had been abused had made him beyond pissed off, more so than it should have. Of course it was morally fucked up and any guy who felt he had to physically harm a woman like that is also fucked up but that wasn’t the only thing that had pissed him off. He viewed Shel as _his_ he realized and that’s why he’d been so goddamn mad.

“Fuck,” he mutters in frustration. He’s been walking around trying to get his head together so he doesn’t murder this James asshole because then he’ll get fired and go to jail and he can’t do that cause he told Shelby he’d be back in half an hour.

“Maybe later,” he hears in a familiar country drawl. He whirls to face Blake, who’s joking, stupidly charming cowboy grin that had been plastered on his face drops as soon as he makes eye contact. He must look like a sight because he’s never shut Blake up like that before. Or ever, come to think of it. “You know I was just kiddin. Adam, what happened?” He can’t still his pacing until Blake’s ginormous hand lands on his shoulder.

“Not me, Shel.” Blake immediately gets a protective edge, like he does with all of the contestants, especially the girls.

“What’s wrong with her, is she okay?”

“No. It’s a long story. She was in an abusive relationship a few years ago, that’s how she got so much emotion into her performance tonight and the son of a bitch followed her. He’s _here_ , Blake, somewhere, and I’m really trying not to lose my shit but it’s not working.” Blake’s eyes are harder than he’s ever seen them and his fingers are digging painfully into Adam’s shoulder.

“Where is she?” Blake growls out. Huh, you know the big lug is kind of terrifying when he’s mad.

“I left her in Shak’s trailer. He, James what the fuck ever, was waiting for her at hers, _waiting for her, God,_ and I didn’t want to risk him getting into mine. Nothing gets in or out of Shakira’s trailer unless she personally signs for it and you know who would look there? Plus I feel like even if he did get in, Shakira with a curler could fuck someone up,” he’s rambling and he knows it so, with effort, he shuts his mouth. Blake’s eyes have cooled a little bit and he’s looking at him with his head cocked to the side.

“You love her,” he says slowly, like he’s testing out the words. Adam looks blankly at him before shaking his head furiously.

“No, man, that’s…ridiculous. I’m engaged,” he sputters, feeling uncomfortable. “No dude should ever touch a woman to hurt her, that’s all.”

“Well no shit. But you love her. I’ve never seen that look on your stupid face when you talk about Behati. You look…really happy man. Even all pissed off.” Adam leans back against the wall and slides slowly to the ground.

“I am so fucked,” he murmurs softly. “I’m pissed because she’s mine and I can’t be with her. Because some other dude thought he could touch her. But I’m not that prick, the one that leaves his girl after he’s claimed her. I know I’m an asshole but not like that,” he mumbles, pressing his face into the crook of his arm, resting on his knees. Blake’s joints crack as he sits down next to him.

“You can’t help who you love,” he says softly. “Trust me, I should know,” and oops Adam feels like a douche because Blake was married before Miranda. He looks up apologetically but Blake shrugs it off. “I’m happy now. The rest comes with time. Don’t you dare let her go Adam because if you do, if she walks out of this show not claimed by you in some way, someone else won’t hesitate to grab her. She’s a mighty fine lookin girl and she’s a sweetheart to boot.” Huh. Adam doesn’t know this side of Blake very well, this serious, smart sounding side.

“Have you guys seen a Shelby Reynolds? I’m supposed to give this to her,” interrupts a voice. Adam looks up slowly, cautiously.

“Sorry bud, not since her performance,” Blake starts but Adam is on his feet, hand at the stranger’s (who isn’t a stranger because he fucking knows that face) throat before another word is said. He shoves James up against the opposing wall, tightening his grip.

“Adam! What the fuck?” Blake yells, trying to pry him off.

“It’s him Blake. It’s James. This is the son of a bitch I was telling you about.” Blake lets go instantly and gets all up in the dude’s face.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about, I’m just doing my job!” the sleaze ball tries to plead, but neither one of them is having it.

“Fuck that. I know who you are. You’re the asshole who thought you could lay your hands on a girl and get away with it. I should kill you, you son of a bitch, but consider it your lucky day,” he growls and pulls back and lands a hard right hook to James’ cheek. “Blake, call the cops. I’ll make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.” James spits out a mouthful of blood and starts to laugh in a sort of manic way.

“I knew that slut would tell eventually. I shoulda hit her harder,” he laughs and Blake apparently can’t help himself because he also pulls back and slams the dude with a fist with one hand while the other dials the phone.

“Asshole,” he mutters. It’s Adam’s pleasure to make sure James doesn’t move an inch until the police get there and, even then, one of the officers has to lightly prod him to get him to move.

“She has a restraining order,” Adam adds, after explaining the situation. The cops want to talk to Shelby, but Adam hesitates. “I think it would be better if she came in tomorrow. Not that I’m telling you all how to do your jobs or anything but… I don’t think she’d be comfortable seeing him.” They’re hesitant to leave but, if nothing else, they can get him for trespassing because he doesn’t have a ticket and he shouldn’t be backstage, so they agree to call in the morning. Adam feels satisfied when he sees James in handcuffs in the back of a police, but his mind is already wandering back to Shel and if she’s okay. Blake claps him on the shoulder as the police cars drive off. By now, management and the producers and other contestants are all milling around, wandering what’s going.

“Go get Shelby. I’ll answer whatever stupid questions they ask,” he says quietly. Adam looks up in gratitude. He still doesn’t know what he’s going to do about this whole love thing but he does know that he misses Shelby already and dude really, it’s only been an hour. He makes his way through the hallways, smiling slightly when he sees everyone headed to the front. _Poor Blake_ , he thinks and wow okay, never thought he’d say that. He feels able to breathe the closer he gets to Shak’s trailer and, when he knocks on the door, there’s even a smile on his face.

“It’s Adam!” he hollers and a second later, the door opens. “Thank you so much,” he practically gushes. Her lips are pressed into a tight line, so he assumes Shel told her everything. “There’s some commotion up front, if you wanna check it out.” She looks confused so he grins impishly and shrugs. She rolls her eyes lovingly and gently pushes his shoulder.

“She’s been waiting for you,” she adds as she swishes down the hallway. He feels frozen for a half a second but then he walks into Shakira’s trailer and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 “Hey,” she murmurs in a raspy voice as Adam steps into the trailer. “Good thing I don’t have to sing right now huh?” she jokes weakly. He turns at the sound of her voice and smiles as if he can’t control it. “So what happened?” The smile fades slightly but he sits next to her on the couch and lays a hand on her knee.

“Me and Blake found him. He was looking for you pretty seriously.” She tenses slightly at this information and he rubs soothing circles on her leg. “But we got him. I may or may not have punched him in the face but the important thing is he is most definitely in an LAPD cell right now.” Her eyes fill with tears of gratitude and he looks surprised when he realizes she’s crying again.

“I can’t thank you enough for this. I would have been…I would’ve been dead if he had come for me at home,” she explains as he swipes his thumb under her eyes to catch her tears. His hand hesitates before curling in the shape of her cheek. She leans her face into his palm and looks up at him through her lashes. She never really planned on falling for Adam, in all honesty. It’s all kinds of wrong. He’s her coach for one and then there’s the 12 year age difference and, oh yeah, he’s kind of engaged. In her defense, at first it had just been subtle flirtation and fangirling (mostly on her part), kind of fun between them. She doesn’t think she really fell in love with him until rehearsal, when he held her as she cried. He looks conflicted now and she doesn’t know what that means but suddenly, his lips are on hers and the hand on her knee is on the small of her back, pulling her onto his lap. She lands with her knees on either side of his thighs and her hands are cupping his face before she really knows what’s happening. Their kiss slows down, lips barely meeting once, twice, three times. She leans her forehead against his while she catches her breath. His hands settle on her hips and he doesn’t move her. “I’m sorry,” she breathes, but she lets her knees slide farther apart until her dress is practically around her waist and her thighs are touch his jeans.

“Don’t be. I started it,” he teases, lifting his lips to touch hers again. The knock on the door startles both of them but, before Adam can even look at her in surprise, she’s next to him on the couch, dress pulled down, legs demurely crossed, hair fixed, innocent as ever. He shakes his head slightly and smirks, pressing his lips to her cheek before hopping up to the door. Blake and Shakira are on the other side. She raises an eyebrow at Blake’s knowing smirk but Shakira rushes straight to her, murmuring soothing words to her in Spanish.

“Blake and Adam got him, bebita, do not fear,” she trills. Shelby returns the hug in gratitude because Shakira really had been instrumental in saving her and also she had just kind of made out with her coach on her couch.

“Thank you so much Ms. Shakira,” she murmurs shyly. Adam and Blake both chuckle at that.

“Yeah thanks Shak,” Adam adds. Well _sorry_ , she doesn’t know if her and Shakira are on that level.

“Honey, please, call me Shaki or Shak,” the lovely Hispanic insists, kissing her cheek.

 “Come on Shel, let’s give Shakira her trailer back,” Adam finally says, reaching out a hand to help her off the couch. Blake snickers and Adam elbows him in the ribs. They all wave and hug and part, Shakira closing the door behind all of them.

“Mr. Shelton,” she starts because she’s never actually addressed Blake first. Adam howls with laughter at that and Blake smacks him on the head.

“She’s gotta be a southern girl raised right. Am I right Ms. Reynolds?” he asks back, his trademark smile on his face. She nods.

“Born and raised in Tennessee. Come on Adam, you know that,” she teases. Adam holds up his hands.

“I’m from LA. We call you by name if we talk to you at all.”

“Please honey, call me Blake.” She nods and starts over.

“And Shelby, please. I wanted to apologize for tonight. I wasn’t nearly as grateful as I should’ve been when you were critiquing my performance,” she admits and Adam and Blake both stop walking and look at her with wide eyes.

“Well, hell. Blake it looks like I’ve snagged myself a little country peach and didn’t even try,” Adam laughs. She looks at him in alarm, but Blake joins in and she gets a strange feeling that they’ve discussed this before. Blake sighs dramatically and shakes his head.

“You’re going to corrupt her. Shelby don’t you dare apologize for nothing. You had too damn much on your mind and now I see why. If you want me to kiss the ground you walk on again, I can do that,” he says with a straight face and she laughs. “You were phenomenal sis, perfect.” She flushes slightly but then they stop at Adam’s trailer and, without her permission, her blush deepens. “Looks like this is y’all’s stop,” Blake drawls, giving Adam a look. He nods back, opening the door and stepping back.

"After you, milady.” She cocks an eyebrow at him and his grins. “Well, fuck, if you’re gonna be so polite and perfect, I gotta work on my manners too.” She laughs at his contradicting statement and nervously steps into his trailer.

“Have a good evening Blake!” she calls back and he dips his head like a good Southern gentleman. Adam and Blake murmur to each other for a second but then Adam is in the trailer and the door is closed. It’s not awkward when he takes her face in his hands and kisses her lightly on the lips. It’s almost like they’ve been doing it for years.

“On a serious note,” he begins, gently tracing her cheekbone. “I’ll have to call Behati tomorrow.” She fidgets guiltily. She knows, of course, that Adam is engaged. “I can’t say I’m gonna get down on one knee tomorrow, but I can’t let you walk away from me Shel. You make me feel something Behati never did. So don’t apologize. I only get one life, I wanna be happy in it.” She smiles and kisses his knuckles, and if she ends up falling asleep curled up in his arms, well, it’s not like anything happens.

* * *

 After she’s crowned Season 7’s Voice, however, she gets a lot more acquainted with all parts of Adam and you know, she can’t say she really minds.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome! Leave me your thoughts!


End file.
